(none)
(none)
The invention pertains to a dispensing apparatus, particularly, it is directed to a dispensing apparatus adapted to be used in combination with a 2 liter soda bottle. It is a well known fact that 2 liter bottles of, for example, containing soft drinks that are under the influence of a carbonation, the carbonation quickly dissipates once the bottle is opened. The fact that the bottle has a volume of at least 2 liters, makes it more difficult to maintain the carbonation, or the fizz, because the content of the soft drink cannot be drunk all at the same time. It is desirable to maintain the benefit of the carbonation over a longer span of time. many attempts have been made to maintain the carbonation in the container. Many other attempts have been made to construct a dispenser apparatus that is useful with containers having just a plain liquid therein which is to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,104 illustrates a beverage bottle having a pressure relieve valve that allows the internal pressure of the fluid to escape to the environment. The attachment has to be applied to a bottle by way of a squeeze and expansion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,316 shows a liquid dispenser wherein the fluid in a container is pressurized by a squeeze bulb including a pressurization attachment that is sealed to the top of a container by squeezing a seal on top of a neck of a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,553 shows a dispensing apparatus on a container that has an operating pump on of the attachment that operates as the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,596 is a cream dispensing device that needs no further discussion, although some of the elements are similar to applicant""s disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,405 is a beer bottle dispenser that has a pump that may be used to buildup air pressure within a container to a desired amount, whereupon the normally dispensing valve may be opened to allow the air pressure in the can to force the liquid through a conduit for discharge into a spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,244 discloses a hand-operated piston pump which is mountable on a neck of a bottle having a first portion outwardly embracing the neck and a second portion inwardly extending into the neck of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,622 is directed to a sanitary wash bottle kit assembly wherein a resilient pump bulb is disposed adjacent a neck of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,158 shows a fluid dispensing apparatus that includes a body portion supporting a pump assembly and a valve assembly. The body portion has a ring assembly that allows the body portion to rotate around a top of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,717 discloses a pressurized, refillable, reusable container which is comprised of a top, a base and at least one wall attached between the top and the base which together define an enclosed space. A valve is provided through the top of the container which valve has a single releasable passageway for filling, pressurizing and emptying the container. This is not the inventive concept of applicant""s disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,703 shows a pressurization system and a dispensing system that includes a pressure-generating gas supply unit including a battery operated air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,254 shows the use of a pressurizing dispenser for removable attachment to the threaded neck of a carbonated beverage container which includes having an integrally formed handle and a hollow collar with a threaded seal ring therein for threaded engagement with the neck of the container and including a central opening in alignment with the discharge opening of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,372 describes a pump which is adapted for insertion between a cap and a carbonated-beverage bottle for re-pressurizing the interior of the bottle with air. A pump is adapted for engaging an inside recess of a standard bottle cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,364 shows a refillable bottle that is constructed to be capable of holding fluids above atmospheric pressure and has a threaded cap. The top of the threaded cap has at least one valve having a single resalable passageway for filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,787 discloses a beverage container. A pumping lid assembly for selectively opening and closing is inserted the container body is inserted into the opening of the container body. A plunger assembly is fitted into the central portion of the pump housing and is designed pressurize air into the interior of the container while being moved downwardly to suck air from the outside while being moved downwardly.
The inventive concept includes a bottle cap that contains; a simple air pump for the purpose of repressuring the interior of an industry standard 1.5, 2.0 or 3.0 Liter soda bottle with ambient air, a one-way check valve is included which will prevent the pressurized air contained within the bottle from escaping from the interior. Included in the replacement bottle cap is a pick-up tube used to channel the liquid from the bottom of the bottle. Further included is a flow control valve when opened allows the pressurized air within the container to force the liquid contents from the bottom of the container or bottle to the flow to the control valve. Included also is a spout that channels the liquid content from the flow control valve to the exterior of the cap housing and on a location on the cap for advertising purposes.